Big Time Love
by Xedaanimeluvr
Summary: James gets severly hurt one night and goes running to Kendall. He confides in Kendall and they develop a special relationship. The relationship progresses as the move to LA and become Big Time Rush. Will it Stay good or go downhill? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Romance**

**A Kendall/James Love Story**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or any of the characters…etc. Sorry if it's a little depressing. Rated T for now but may be M later on.**

James ran through the rain as fast as he could. He had nothing with him except the jacket he was wearing and his phone. He ran as far as he could, until his legs hurt, until the bleeding stopped. He looked around at his surroundings and realized that he was near Kendall's house. He ran the extra six blocks to Kendall's house and knocked on the door hard. As hard as he could.

"Alright, cool it. I'm coming!" he hears Mrs. Knight say from behind the door. She opened the door and her smile instantly faded.

"Oh…My…God James! What happened?" she asks, taking in his appearance. He was bleeding from an open wound on his temple and his mouth. His wrists were bruised along with his cheek and back.

"KENDALL! Come here, NOW!" Mrs. Knight yells

"What's up?" Kendall asks from another room

"Just hurry!" she says, "Come in, James" she says, opening the door for him. He came inside just as Kendall entered the room. His eyes widened.

"Oh my GOD! James? What happened?" he asks, rushing over to his best friend.

"Um…can we talk about it upstairs?" James asks, "I'm freezing" he says.

"Of course. Come with me" Kendall says, taking his hand and leading James to his room. He sat James down on the bed and got him some jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt.. He handed them to him.

"Thanks" James says, standing.

"I'll turn around so you can change" Kendall says, turning around. James struggled to get his shirt off, shaking the entire time.

"K-kendall…I t-think I need help" he says in a small voice.

"Oh…Okay" Kendall says, turning around. He literally felt his jaw drop open at the sheer beauty before him, even if it was damaged. Kendall didn't care about that. He quickly snapped out of it and helped James get the T-shirt on.

"Uh…this is awkward but…you need to take your pants off" he says, blushing a bit. James nodded and began to undo his pants. Kendall turned around again. James got his pants off and the jeans on all the way, but couldn't get them buttoned or zipped.

"Kendall…help?" he asks in a small voice. Kendall took a deep breath and turned around.

"Need help buttoning?" he asks. James nodded and Kendall came over and buttoned and zipped James' pants.

"good?" he asks, staring at his best friend with concern in his eyes.

"'m still freezing" James says, sitting on the bed and shivering.

"Uh, I'll go get you a blanket" Kendall says, turning to go.

"No!" James says, grabbing his wrist. "please…don't leave me" he begs, holding Kendall's hand to his chest as though it were a stuffed animal. Kendall smiled sadly.

"Alright" he says, sitting down next to James. The minute he sat down, he was enveloped in a hard hug, James burying his face in the nape of Kendall's neck. Kendall wrapped his arms around James.

"Shh…it's alright…everything will be okay" he says, stroking James' hair. James cried into his shoulder softly, hands holding Kendall's shirt almost as if he would disappear if James dared to let go.

"James…" Kendall says after a moment of silence, "You need to tell me what happened" he says, holding him. James slowly let go of Kendall and wiped his eyes.

"My dad was talking to me and butting me about why I didn't have a girlfriend and all that stuff and he asked me if there was anyone I liked. I said yes and he asked me who it was. I told him and he was VERY unhappy. He grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me into the hallway and slammed my head against the wall then proceeded to punch and beat me. When that was done, he told me I was just a slut who would die before I turn 25" James says, crying softly again. Kendall was in shock by now but pulled him into a gentle hug, hand on the back of James' head.

"Don't worry. I will NEVER let anything bad happen to you ever again" he says, breaking the hug and kissing James' forehead.

"You warmer?" he asks, James nodded. "Stay here, I'm going to get a wet rag to clean your wounds" Kendall says, getting up. Seconds after he left, James followed behind him like a lost puppy. Kendall turned around and pressed the rag to James' temple. James winced but endured it. Kendall held it there for a moment then wrung it out in the sink, repeating the process once more.

"We have to disinfect your wound" he says, taking James into the bathroom. James sat on the floor and Kendall got some Neosporin. He put some gloves on and put some Neosporin on his finger.

"It's gonna sting" he says, James nodded. Kendall slowly applied the Neosporin onto the wound. James winced again and endured it. Kendall finished and threw the gloves away. He helped James up.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, better. Thanks to you" James says, smiling a bit. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks, blushing a bit.

"Ask away" Kendall says, smiling.

"Would…would you mind if I tried something?" James asks, stepping closer to him.

"Go ahead" Kendall says, watching his best friend. He opened his arms and James walked into a hug. James looked up and slowly, cautiously, kissed Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened but he instantly kissed back, not wanting James to feel hurt or rejected anymore. This just felt…right. Kendall gently rested his hand on James' cheek, tilting his head to the side and holding it. James slowly broke away for air, looking up at Kendall and blushing. Kendall smiled and ruffled James' hair, making him frown.

"Hey!" James says, "it took me forever to do my hair today!" he says

"James…you're hair was already a bit messed up from the rain" Kendall says, messing it up. James pouted cutely. Kendall took James outside and over to a tree.

"Where are we, Kenny?" James asks

"Look up" Kendall says, doing the same. James looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Is that our tree house? The one we built when we were like…7?" he asks, looking at Kendall. Kendall smiled and nodded. James pulled on a rope hanging from the tree and a ladder came down. Both boys climbed up and sat down in the rather large tree house.

"God this brings back memories" James says, looking around.

"Indeed it does" Kendall says, looking over at James, "We had many a night spent in here" he says, looking out the small window. James did the same.

"Full moon" James says, inching back to lean on Kendall. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James. They stayed like that for 10 minutes, then Kendall spoke up.

"Maybe we should go tell my mom that you're okay" he says. James nodded.

"Yeah…she seemed really worried" he says. The boys got up and went inside, then they heard yelling.

"He is MY son and he is coming home with me!" they hear James' dad yell.

"That's my dad" James says, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hey, look at me James" Kendall says, tilting James' head up. James did as he was told and looked at him.

"He's not going to hurt you. I promise" he says, kissing James' forehead.

"I know what you did to him! I'm NOT letting that happen again! He's too good of a kid and he's like a second son to me!" Mrs. Knight yells, and then a hard slap is heard.

"That's not your decision, stupid bitch" Mr. Diamond yells. Both boys' eyes widened.

"Call the cops. I'm going to help my mom" Kendall says, letting go of James and going into the living room. James called the cops, explained what happened, told them the address, then hung up and listened to what was going on.

"God…if you're out there…please don't let him get hurt" James whispers softly.

"This doesn't concern YOU, Kendall" Mr. Diamond says.

"Actually, it does. You hurt my best friend and I will NOT let you hurt him again!" Kendall says, going over to his mother.

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Mr. Diamond asks, approaching Kendall threateningly. Then, the cops came in and cuffed Mr. Diamond and James came out.

"Officer…he slapped Mrs. Knight and domestically abused me" James says. The officer frowned and took Mr. Diamond away. James backed up until he was against the wall and slid down the wall slowly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Aww…don't cry James" Kendall says, coming over and wrapping his arms around him. James cried for about fifteen minutes then there was a knock on the door. James jumped and Kendall got up to answer it.

"Don't go…" James says, "I'll be right back" Kendall says, opening the door to see Carlos and Logan. He let them in.

"Uh…hey guys" he says.

"Dude…what's going on? Of all the houses we've talked about seeing cops at, yours was not one of them" Carlos says.

"It's not my place to say" Kendall says. James came up behind him and cautiously took his hand.

"Did someone get arrested?" Logan asks

"My dad…" James says, holding Kendall's hand tightly.

"Oh dude…I'm sorry" Carlos says, looking down. Logan kissed Carlos on the cheek.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was alright" Logan says.

"It is" Kendall says, squeezing James' hand. Logan and Carlos nodded and agreed to leave to let James have some time. Kendall turned to James.

"You okay?" he asks. James nodded and lay his head on Kendall's chest. Kendall stroked his hair softly. The door opened slightly to reveal Mrs. Knight.

"James…are you okay?" she asks, James looked up.

"Oh…yeah. Fine now" he says, gently squeezing Kendall's hand.

"I'll let you two have some peace" she says, taking them to Kendall's room then closing the door. Kendall sat down on the bed.

"Now you never have to worry about him again" he says. James smiled and sat next to him.

"Thank you, Kendall. Thank you so much for being there for me, helping me through all the hard times, making me smile, and being the center of my world. I love you Kendall…so…so much" he says, blushing very deeply and looking down. Kendall just smiled a big smile and took James' hand.

"You're welcome. I love you too with all my heart. Always have, always will" Kendall says, kissing him lovingly. James smiled and kissed back, holding it. Kendall closed his eyes and gently slipped his tongue into James' mouth, French kissing him deeply, putting all his love and care into it. They would have continued had they not heard the door open.

"Kendall mom s- oh…sorry…just…dinner" Katie says, staring at them, shuddering, and closing the door. Kendall looked at James, smiling.

"She took that well" he says, kissing James' forehead and escorting him to dinner.

**Author's Note: **This is the first BTR fic I've written. I know it's really angst in this chapter but it'll get better.

ALSO! Does anyone know how to like…use a line break that will actually WORK? I've tried the 0o0o one and that's not working anymore. Just lines usually don't work either. Please don't flame. Feedback appreciated.

This chapter takes place when they are still in Minnesota. Next chapter will take place in LA.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Going to LA

"She took that well" he says, kissing James' forehead and escorting him to dinner.

**Big Time LOVE **

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place in LA. THANK YOU TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! HAVE A COOKIE! XD**

8888888888

James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all staring at their hotel room, 2J, in the Palm Woods hotel. They looked around. Everything was ugly and they didn't like it, but at the moment, Kendall didn't care. He was in LA with his best friends and they were going to be in a band together. He had everything he needed, even if the living situations weren't ideal.

They all walked in and split up, two to a room. Kendall and James roomed together while Carlos and Logan took the other room.

"Well, here we are" Kendall says, sitting down on his bed

"I love LA" James says, sitting down on his bed

"Good" Kendall says.

"Why did you choose to have us come with you? You could've been so great single" James says. Kendall sighed.

"I wouldn't have been happy single. I need you guys around because you guys are my best friends. I love you guys" he says. James smiled and switched beds, sitting next to Kendall. Kendall looked at him.

"You love me?" James asks

"Yes" Kendall says

"Why do you love me?" James asks

"I love you because you are the single most amazing person I've ever met. You're funny, smart, you know how to make me laugh, you've been there through all the hard times, and you're beautiful. What's not to love?" Kendall asks, taking his hand.

"You think I'm…beautiful?" James asks. His bruises were still there, but they were faded. His gash had closed and was now just a scar that was fading as well.

"Of course I do" Kendall says

"Then you must see something I don't" James says. Kendall frowned and squeezed his hand.

"James…you are beautiful on the inside and the outside. You are as beautiful as beautiful can be. Yes, your outsides may be damaged, but inside, in your heart, you are beautiful enough to power the earth" Kendall says. James smiled, blushed deeply, and lay his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall lay his head on James' and both boys closed their eyes. They stayed like that until James lifted his head.

"I would have cried if you left me" he says, looking down

"I would never leave you. I made you that promise already" Kendall says, kissing his hand. James smiled and blushed more.

"I know that. I just…want to be sure that you'll keep it" he says, leaning in and kissing Kendall. Kendall kissed back and closed his eyes, hand on the back of James' head so he couldn't get away. James licked Kendall's lips and Kendall opened his mouth. James slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth and exploring, Kendall doing the same to him. James lay back, pulling Kendall on top of him. Kendall crawled on top of him and kissed him again, hand on James' side. James shivered and wrapped his arms around Kendall. Kendall smiled and kissed James' neck, causing him to gasp and tilt his chin up. Kendall sucked a trail down James' neck to the nape and bit lightly at the nape, causing James to moan his name loudly. Kendall smiled at this reaction and sucked the bite, making James moan louder. Kendall smiled again and ran a hand up James' shirt. James shivered and arched into the touch. The moment would have continued had they not been interrupted by a knock at the door. Kendall reluctantly got off of James and answered it.

"Hey Mom" he says, looking down at her

"Hey boys. Look, I know that this isn't exactly how any of us planned things to be in LA, but we need to make the best of things" she says. Kendall nodded.

"I heard James making weird sounds, are you two okay?" she asks

"Yeah we're fine, just being boys" Kendall says. James chuckled in the background.

"Alright well dinner will be ready in 2 hours" she says, turning and walking away. Kendall shut the door and came over and lay down next to James, who snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around James and rubbed his back. James winced a few times.

"You alright?" Kendall asks

"Yeah…just…bruises" James says, looking down. Kendall frowned again.

"Are they bothering you?" he asks. James shook his head.

"Can we not talk about that? Can we just stay here with you holding me? That's all I want right now" James says. Kendall nodded and pulled James into a hug. James hugged back and inhaled Kendall's scent.

"Do I smell good?" Kendall asks

"Yep" James says

"What do I smell like?" he asks

"You smell like Kendall. Best scent in the world" James says, kissing his cheek.

"Awww!" they hear from the door way. Both boys sat up and looked at the door, only to see Katie, Carlos, and Logan standing there.

"Ever heard of knocking guys?" James asks. They all shrugged and Katie went away.

Carlos and Kendall came in and sat on the unoccupied bed.

"Guys…we're in LA!" Carlos says, enthusiasm in his voice like a little kid. Logan, Kendall, and James all smiled.

"Yeah we are…" Logan says, taking Carlos' hand. Carlos squeezed his hand and James did the same to Kendall.

"We're all here with the people we love and doing what we want to do. The living situations may not be so great, but that doesn't matter so much, does it?" Kendall asks. The other three boys shook their heads.

"We should probably get to bed though. Gustavo says he wants us there at 8 tomorrow morning" Kendall says. Carlos and Logan nodded and left and James turned to face Kendall.

"Gustavo doesn't want us there tomorrow" he says. Kendall smiled deviously.

"I had to get rid of them somehow didn't I?" he asks, laying down and pulling James down on top of him once again.

"This feels so right" Kendall says, nuzzling into James' hair. James smiled.

"It feels right to me too. I love this. Everything about this. Everything about you" James says, closing his eyes. Kendall held James in his arms until he fell asleep, then he closed his eyes as well.

"I love you, James Diamond. Always remember that" he says before falling asleep as well.

888888888888

**Author's Note: **I know this was EXTREMELY fluffy, but I was in the mood to write something cute. Hope you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Don't be Jealous

"I love you, James Diamond. Always remember that" he says before falling asleep as well.

**Big Time Love**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **This part just came to my head. Warning: LEMON!

8888888888888888

James woke up to Kendall stretching a bit. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning" James says

"Well good morning" Kendall says, kissing James' forehead. James smiled more and sat up, stretching as well. Kendall got out of bed and went to the bathroom, James following after him when he was done. Kendall went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Yes, Jamey?" he asks

"What're you doing?" James asks

"Looking to see what we have for breakfast. What would you like?" Kendall asks

"What I want isn't in the fridge" James says

"Then where is it?" Kendall asks

"In my arms" James says, pulling him into an embrace. Kendall smiled and leaned into it then turned around in James' arms and hugged him tightly. There was soft music playing and they swayed softly to it. Kendall broke the hug and placed his hands on James' hips, leading him in a dance. James placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders and followed him. The boys were surprisingly good dancers. They danced until the song ended with Kendall dipping James back and kissing him. James kissed back and Kendall helped him stand up. They were interrupted by some applause.

"Wow boys…I didn't know you could dance" Mrs. Knight says, Carlos, Logan, and Katie were all nodding in the background. The boys blushed and James hid partially behind Kendall.

"Aww…That's adorable" Carlos says, flashing them a big smile. James blushed more and Kendall chuckled.

"So mom, what do we have for breakfast?" Kendall asks, taking James' hand.

"I can make eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage just like you boys like" she says. All four of the boys' faces lit up. Mrs. Knight chuckled and went off to make it.

"Wanna go to the pool later?" Kendall asks.

"Sure" James says, smiling. Both boys went off to change and came out in swim trunks and short-sleeve shirts. They sat down at the table and were served by Mrs. Knight. They smiled at her and dug in. They ate for awhile then got up.

"We're going to the pool, mom!" Kendall yells

"Alright" she yells back. Kendall and James went down to the pool and lay out on the beach chairs. They talked quietly for awhile then James stood and helped Kendall up. Kendall raised an eyebrow and James jumped in the pool. Kendall chuckled and did the same. They played around in the water for awhile then leaned against the wall.

"Damn I forgot how hot you are without a shirt" James says to him. Kendall chuckled

"You're pretty hot too" he says. James raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty hot? I am GORGEOUS" he says, doing one of those herbal-essence hair flips. Kendall couldn't hold back a snort and a laugh. James chuckled as well and looked around then noticed a few girls eyeing him and Kendall, but especially Kendall. James frowned and hopped out of the pool. Kendall looked up at him then did the same.

"What's wrong?" he asks, James motioned over to where the girls were eyeing Kendall. Kendall looked over.

"James are…are you jealous?" Kendall asks, raising an eyebrow. James looked away.

"Oh my God you are…Why are you jealous?" he asks

"I don't know…I just…don't want them eyeing you" James says

Kendall looked at James then pulled him inside the hotel.

"You have absolutely no reason to be jealous, okay? I only have eyes for you and I will only ever have eyes for you" Kendall says, kissing him quickly then breaking it. James kissed back when he could and smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop getting so jealous" James says, taking both of Kendall's hands and squeezing them. Kendall squeezed back and, just as they let go, the girls who had been ogling Kendall walked over to them.

"Hi" the blonde girl of the group says

"Hey" Kendall and James say

"I'm Jo" she says

"I'm Kendall and this is James" Kendall says, motioning to James, who waved. Jo waved back and turned her attention to Kendall.

"Are you two new here?" she asks

"Yeah…We just moved here a few days ago" Kendall says, "We're here with Roque Records" he says. Jo's eyebrows raised.

"You two are in a band?" she asks. Both boys nodded. "That's so cool!" she says. Both boys smiled and James turned to go.

"Wait!" Jo says, Kendall turned back to face her.

"What is it?" James asks

"I was wondering if…maybe you'd like to…go to a movie or something sometime" she says, Kendall sighed.

"Uh…I'll see if I can" Kendall says. James glared.

"James, relax" Kendall says, pushing James into the elevator. He got in with him and turned to face him.

"Calm down" he says, putting his hands on James' upper arms.

"She was practically eye fucking you" James says, frowning

"I love YOU…and only you" Kendall says, kissing him deeply. James kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall backed James up against the wall and French kissed him lovingly, causing James to moan but do the same. Kendall kissed his neck, leaving a trail all the way down to the nape. James gasped in pleasure as he got to the nape and arched his back. The elevator doors opened and Kendall led James into their room, never leaving James' neck. James opened the door to their bedroom and lay down on the bed, Kendall laying down on top of him. Kendall sucked on his neck, leaving a very prominent hickie and let go of James' neck, admiring his work. James slowly opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"You're so amazing" he says, Kendall chuckled.

"You're more amazing" he says. James shook his head.

"No one could ever be as amazing as you" he says, kissing him again. Kendall kissed back and ran his hand up James' shirt. James shivered and arched into the touch. Kendall traced his abs gently, causing James to start shaking. Kendall chuckled again and pulled James' shirt over his head. James sat up to help and Kendall pushed him back down.

"You just relax and let me do all the work" Kendall says. James bit his lip but nodded.

Kendall kissed James' collar bone. James gasped sharply and bit his lip again. Kendall kissed down his torso to where his swim trunks started. He stopped. James frowned.

"Don't stop" he says in a shaky voice. Kendall smiled and slipped James' trunks off, pulling them down and slipping them off. James let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as his erection escaped its barrier. Kendall chuckled and ran a finger up James' thigh, causing James to whine. Kendall gently rubbed him with his soft hands, making James moan loudly. Kendall smiled and massaged him, tracing the tip lightly. James bit his lip and arched his back hard. Kendall stroked him softly, watching his beautiful boyfriend writhe in long-sought pleasure. James held Kendall closed and pressed against his hand. Kendall began pumping him hard, causing James to cry out his name in the midst of his orgasm. Kendall pumped him harder and gently squeezed him. James gasped, cried out and finally came into his hand. Kendall smiled and licked his hand clean. James lay beneath him, eyes closed, panting softly. Kendall looked over his naked body and felt himself become aroused. James was sweating lightly and then he smiled at Kendall, stroking his cheek.

"That was the best thing I've ever had" he says. Kendall smiled and leaned into the touch.

"We're not done are we?" James asks, looking up at Kendall hopefully. Kendall smiled.

"Anything for you, baby" Kendall says, stripping down and lifting James' legs. James blushed and gripped the sheets. Kendall smiled and traced James' abs again. Then, he slowly and very gently entered him. James let out a long gasp of pleasure and immediately shut his eyes. Kendall smiled and slowly began thrusting into him, going very softly and gently. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall began thrusting a little faster and James moaned louder, digging his nails into Kendall's back. Kendall moaned and began thrusting harder and faster, kissing James again. James kissed back and began rocking with the thrusts. Kendall continued thrusting until James came and then Kendall came with him, both boys panting hard. Kendall lay down on top of him and gently pulled out of James. James gasped then smiled.

"No more jealousy, Kay?" Kendall asks. James nodded

"I love you" James says

"I love you too" Kendall says, holding him. They stayed like that until both boys fell asleep, both dreaming wonderful dreams of the other.

888888888

**A/N: **Yeah so they kinda got into the heat of the moment. I couldn't help it! The opportunity presented itself and I took it!


	4. Chapter 4 Lulwut?

**Big Time Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: **I've decided that this is going to be Mpreg. Don't like? Don't continue reading. Simple as that.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! You all get cookies!

88888888888888888

Kendall woke in the morning to James sitting up and stretching. He rubbed James' back.

"Morning" Kendall says

"Good morning" James says, smiling down at him. Kendall sat up and kissed James' forehead. James smiled again and got out of bed.

"Let's get breakfast" he says, taking Kendall's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Kendall opened the refrigerator door and started looking to see what they had.

"I'm gonna have toast and peanut butter" Kendall says.

"That sounds good" James says, squeezing his hand. Kendall smiled and put four pieces of toast into the toaster and waited for the toast to pop. James came over to him and kissed him gently. Kendall kissed back and they stayed in it until the toast popped. Kendall turned around and put two pieces of toast onto each plate and coated them with peanut butter. He handed a plate to James and they sat down at the table, eating quietly. Carlos and Logan were still asleep and Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone to Seattle. They ate slowly and then both boys leaned back in their chairs.

"Kendall…can I tell you something?" James asks

"Fire away" Kendall says

"I love you. I always have. You are the best thing to ever come into my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" James says, blushing a bit

"Aww…Jamie that's adorable!" Kendall says, standing and pulling James up into a tight hug. James hugged back and gently swayed. Kendall swayed with him and tightened the hug. Carlos and Logan could be heard rustling around. They were waking up. Kendall smiled and placed his hands on the small of James' back, dancing slowly. James smiled and danced with him again.

"You're a good dancer" James says, hands on Kendall's shoulders

"You too" Kendall says, kissing him. James kissed back. Carlos and Logan entered the room.

"Early morning dance?" Logan asks. Kendall and James nodded. Logan took Carlos' hand and began dancing with him as well. The four boys continued dancing until the song that was playing ended. They all applauded each other and then Carlos and Logan ate quickly.

"Guys…let's go to the pool" Carlos says.

"Alright" Kendall says. The four boys left to go get changed. When they came back out, everyone was in a tank top and swim trunks. They all chuckled and went downstairs to the pool. When they got there, they went over to a table and sat down. They started talking and laughing loudly…and then a group of girls came over to them.

"Um…yes?" Logan asks, looking at the girls

"Hi" Jo says to Kendall, who waved. James narrowed his eyes slowly and Kendall took his hand and squeezed it under the table. James stopped glaring and squeezed back.

"Can we help you?" Logan asks.

"Well I'm Jo, and this is Camille" Jo says, motioning to Camille, who waved. The boys waved back.

"Is there something you guys wanted to ask?" Kendall asks, Jo looked at him.

"Well…that offer for the date still stands" she says, "We could double date with Camille and…who's your brunette friend?" she asks.

"Logan" Logan says, smiling.

"We could double date with Camille and Logan!" Jo says, getting excited. Logan sighed.

"What is it, Logie?" Carlos asks. Logan looked at him.

"Sorry ladies…I can't go on this date. I'm taken" Logan says, looking at them. Camille pouted and Jo shrugged.

"So how about you Kendall?" she asks, hopeful.

"Sorry Jo…but…I'm taken too" Kendall says. Jo's eyes widened.

"What? By who?" she asks. Kendall brought his hand, which was still holding James', to the top of the table.

"By James Diamond, Love of my life" Kendall says. James smiled triumphantly and shooed the girls away. The girls left sadly and Carlos kissed Logan while Kendall and James made out…deeply. The boys broke all their kisses when Kendall's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh…hey Gustavo. What? Yeah…we can come in today. At four? That's fine" Kendall says, "Okay…bye" he says.

"What was that about?" Logan asks

"Gustavo has a new song that he wrote and he wants us to record it" Kendall says. The other three boys nodded and went up to their rooms to get ready. When they came out, Carlos was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and his helmet. Logan was wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans and black jacket. James was wearing a black v-neck and tight jeans. Kendall was wearing a long-sleeve brown shirt and slightly tight jeans. James gave Kendall a once-over.

"Damn…you look hot!" James says. Kendall smiled and winked at him.

"As do you, my love" Kendall says. The boys went down to the limo and all got in. Kendall and James sat with their backs to the driver and Logan and Carlos sat facing them. They all talked quietly until they got to Roque Records. When they arrived, the boys got out and went inside.

"DOGS! GET IN HERE!" Gustavo yells, pointing at the recording booth. The boys looked over the lyrics and looked at the parts each boy was supposed to sing. Gustavo played the track and they rehearsed a few times.

"Alright dogs, ready?" Gustavo asks. The boys shrugged and nodded. Gustavo turned on the music and started recording. The boys sang their hearts out and when the song ended…James collapsed.

"James!" All the other three boys yell at once. Kendall knelt down next to him and stroked his cheek.

"I think he's unconscious" Kendall says

"I just called an ambulance" Kelly says. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all sat on the floor with James until the ambulance came and they all rode in the ambulance with him.

888888888888888

Kendall was sitting in James' room, holding his hand. James was awake now and he apologized repeatedly for making Kendall freak out and cry. Kendall smiled and kissed his hand.

"It's okay…just don't ever do that again" Kendall says

"Where's the doctor?" James asks

"Getting the results from some tests he ran on you" Kendall says. James nodded and they talked quietly until the doctor came back.

"Well…James. We ran some tests and we discovered something…interesting" the doctor says. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting how?" Kendall asks.

"Well…we found out that James passed out from exhaustion and we didn't know why he was so exhausted until we ran tests. Have you two had sex lately?" the doctor asks

"Um…yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" James asks.

"Everything" The doctor says, "James…you're pregnant" he says. Both boys' eyes widened and James and Kendall both stared at the doctor.

"What? No…that's not possible. I'm a guy" James says, frowning.

"James…it's true. We've got the positive test results right here" the doctor says. Kendall was still quiet at this time, way too deep in shock. James took his hand and squeezed.

"You there Kendall?" he asks

"Yeah…I'm here" Kendall says, smiling a bit. James smiled back and then turned to the doctor.

"What are our options?" Kendall asks.

"Well…you can keep it. James can have the baby and you can put him or her up for adoption…or…abortion" the doctor says.

"No way am I having an abortion" James says. Kendall nodded.

"We'll talk about it. Is he free to go?" Kendall asks. The doctor nodded and Kendall helped James up and walked out of the hospital room and to Carlos and Logan.

"What happened, James?" Carlos asks

"I'm…pregnant" James says. Logan's eyes went huge and Carlos's mouth fell open.

"It's possible" Kendall says. He led James to the car and helped him inside. He would take care of his man and his unborn child until the end of time. He loved James and he loved their unborn child. He lay his head on James' shoulder when they got in the car and James lay his head on Kendall's.

"We'll get through this" Kendall says, kissing his cheek gently.

"You're mom's going to have a FIT" James says, sighing. "She's scary when she's angry"

"Yeah…" Kendall says. When they got back to the hotel, James took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Shouldn't we wait a day or two? Just to give Carlos and Logan time?" James asks

"We can…anything you like" Kendall says. Kendall took James into their room and James lay down on his bed. Kendall kissed his forehead. He turned to go get James some water, but James grabbed his wrist and pulled Kendall down next to him and wrapped his arms and legs around him in a monkey hug.

"My Kendy…" he says. Kendall chuckled.

"My Jaimey" he says, kissing James' nose. James smiled and they stayed like that until they heard a knock.

"Come in" Kendall says. James was NOT about to let go. Mrs. Knight came in.

"Hey boys. My my don't you look cozy" she says, smiling. Kendall smiled back and looked at her.

"I heard James fainted today…everything okay? Something I need to know?" she asks.

'_Fuck'_ both boys thought.

88888888888888

**A/N: **I know everything happened kinda fast but I wanted it to. Sorry if you didn't like! I luz you reviewers!

I couldn't think of anything because Kendall and James just recently had sex and he wouldn't have morning sickness yet. Hope you guys don't mind!

~Xeda


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Mama Knight

"I heard James fainted today…everything okay? Something I need to know?" she asks.

'_Fuck'_ both boys thought.

BIG TIME LOVE

CHAPTER 5

Kendall slowly turned around to face his mother. He knew he was in A LOT of trouble. He had never lied to his mother before and he didn't think he could now. He looked up at James for help. James understood his partner's plea.

"Yeah…I was just dehydrated. I didn't have a big breakfast either" James says. Mrs. Knight let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. I was really worried" she says, rubbing James' arm. "and boys? There's something I want you two to know" she says. They both stared at her.

"What?" Kendall asks

"You can tell me anything. I won't judge you" she says. Kendall's heart sank.

"James…I have to tell her" he says. James took Kendall's hand and kissed it.

"Alright" James says, suddenly not feeling good.

"What is it, boys?" she asks, eyeing James and her son.

Kendall took a deep breath, "Mom…James did pass out today…but not because of dehydration…it's because he's…he's…God I can't do this" he says.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Knight asks

"I'M PREGNANT!" James yells out, just getting it over with. Mrs. Knight's eyes went huge.

"Well that's…surprising" she says. Both boys looked down.

"We just…got caught up in the moment" James says.

"How far along are you?" she asks

"About 2 weeks" he says, stroking Kendall's hand. Kendall did the same.

"Well…it's up to you two to decide what you want to do…but I'm going to support you no matter what. Just know that you two are only sixteen. It's going to be hard to have a sixth mouth to feed around here" she says, hugging both of the boys. They both hugged back and she broke it.

"I think you two need to go talk about some things" she says. They nodded and went into their room.

888888888888888888888888

When they got to their room, Kendall closed the door and looked over at James. James was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, deep in thought. Kendall came over and sat down across from him on his own bed.

"You okay?" Kendall asks, looking at him.

"Yeah…just thinking" James says

"I know what you're going through" Kendall says, looking down. He looked up again when he heard a sniffle from James. He noticed that James was crying.

"Babe? Why are you crying?" Kendall asks, getting up and shifting so that he was next to James. James immediately clung to him, crying into his chest.

"I'm…really scared" James says. Kendall sighed and wrapped his arms around James. He comforted him quietly, telling him that they would get through this together and that he would always love James and that he would take care of him for the rest of eternity. James eventually stopped crying, wiping his eyes. Kendall kept his arms around him, just like James wanted. The couple stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

"I'm scared too" Kendall says after the silence finally got to him. James looked up at him.

"But you never get scared" James says

"Yes I do…I'm just good at hiding it" Kendall says, rubbing his back. "I love you" he says

"I love you too" James says, kissing Kendall's cheek and laying his head in the crook of Kendall's shoulder. Kendall lay his head on James', humming a sweet lullaby for him. James recognized the song and hummed along to it. They hummed in harmony until the song ended and then Carlos and Logan came in. They sat down next to Kendall and Logan and held them in a tight, loving embrace. They all enjoyed each other's warmth.

"Guys…I just want you to know that we are now, and always will be here for you" Logan says. Kendall and James smiled.

"Thanks guys…for everything. This is going to be a loooooooooong nine months" James says. They all chuckled quietly and then Carlos and Logan went to their room again. James reclaimed his place in Kendall's arms and fell asleep quickly. Kendall held him all night, unable to fall asleep.

88888888888888888888888

James woke in the morning to Kendall stretching. They were laying down now and Kendall was awake.

"Look whose up early" James says

"Look who never went to sleep" Kendall says. James frowned.

"Why didn't you sleep?" James asks, sitting up.

"Thinking" Kendall says, "I came up with the perfect name for a girl" Kendall says

"And what would that be?" James asks

"Amanda Michelle Knight" Kendall says. James smiled.

"I like it." he says. Kendall sat up as well. He gave James a good morning kiss and got out of bed and made breakfast for everyone. He served it up and woke everyone up. Everyone came out to the table.

"What's the occasion?" Carlos asks

"To celebrate mine and James' baby" Kendall says. Katie, who had been drinking water, did a spit-take.

"WHAT? JAMES IS PREGNANT?" she asks. Everyone uncovered their ears and James nodded.

"Kendall! What about all those 'safe-sex' speeches you and mom had?" Katie asks

"We got caught up in the moment" Kendall says, pulling out James' and his mother's chairs for them. They both smiled and sat down. He sat down next to James and waited for everyone else to sit down, then began to eat. Everyone ate and finished and Kendall and James did the dishes together. Kendall 'accidentally' brushed his hip against James', who just chuckled. James had never been happier. He was with the man he loved and he was going to have a baby with the same man in a few months. He was in love and nothing was about to change that.

888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Way too cute in my opinion…may have more of a twist and some depressing stuff coming up


	6. Chapter 6 Bringing in another body

**Big Time Love**

**Chapter 6**

88888888888888

The boys went to the studio the next day. Kendall explained to Gustavo that James has an illness and may not always be able to perform at 100%, but he'd push himself. Gustavo asked what was wrong but James dragged him away.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet" James says

"I wasn't going to" Kendall says, taking James' hands. He kissed both of James' hands and then let go of them as Gustavo found Carlos and Logan and gave all the boys a copy of the song they had to learn. They looked it over and nodded.

"I got it" Kendall says

"Me too" James says

"Us too" Logan says, holding Carlos' hand. Gustavo noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"You two are together?" he asks

"Yeah" Logan says happily, "Actually, our seven-month anniversary is coming up" he says, kissing Carlos' cheek. Carlos smiled and blushed. Logan broke the kiss. "Does that bother you, Gustavo?" Logan asks quizzically.

"No it's just surprising" Gustavo says. "You boys have one hour to learn the song" he says, walking away. The boys quickly looked over the song, memorized it, and learned their parts in twenty minutes. They all smiled at each other.

"Well we have forty minutes. What do you guys want to do?" Logan asks

"Hmm…OH! I came up with the perfect baby name for a girl!" Kendall says excitedly

"What is it?" Carlos asks

"Amanda Michelle Knight" James says

"That's really pretty" Logan says, smiling. All three boys returned their own smiles and Carlos lay his head on Logan's shoulder.

"What are we going to do for our 7 month?" he asks

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Logan asks, taking Carlos' hand. Carlos smiled and nuzzled into Logan's shoulder. Logan held his hand and kissed the top of his head lightly. Kendall smiled a large smile, it was a very adorable sight. Kendall and James were both sitting on a sofa. James lay down with his head in Kendall's lap, smiling up at him.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asks, chuckling

"Just admiring the most beautiful boy in the world" James says, reaching up and stroking Kendall's cheek. Kendall leaned into the touch. James nuzzled into Kendall's lap, being evil. Kendall bit his lip and playfully glared at him.

"Why would you do that?" Kendall asks

"Because I'm evil" James says, giving his a smirk. Kendall chuckled and the boys made out with their significant others until they heard the door open. Gustavo and Kelly came in.

"Alright, dogs, ready to record?" he asks

"Yes indeed" Logan says, standing. Carlos stood up too and Kendall stood, making James frowned but stood as well. Gustavo led them into the recording studio and they each put on some headphones. The music started and they each sang their part and then broke out into harmony when the time in the song came for it. They finished and Gustavo and Kelly applauded. He called them back to the room with the sofas.

"What is it?" Kendall asks

"Well, we all know that celebrities have reputations to protect. There's always a bad boy in every group and one of them always dates the hot supermodel, you know all those clichés." The boys nodded and listened as Gustavo talked.

"Well, Kelly and I agreed that, since James is prettiest, he's going to be the one to date the hot supermodel" Gustavo says. James raised an eyebrow and Kendall frowned.

"Uh Gustavo, I-" James was cut off

"No 'buts,' James" Kelly says. All the boys rolled their eyes.

"We have her here too" Gustavo says. Kendall's frown intensified and a gorgeous woman walked in. She had dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

"James, Jasmine. Jasmine, James" Gustavo says, pushing Jasmine over to James. She shook his hand.

"Jasmine brooks" she says

"James Diamond" he says, flashing her a grin. She smiled back and Kendall glared daggers at her. James noticed and nudged Kendall on the foot. Kendall looked up at him and sighed. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all waved at her.

"Oh and these other dogs are Carlos, Kendall, and Logan" Gustavo says, motioning to all the boys as he said their name. All three waved and gave her a once over. She was as skinny as a stick and her eyes were large but beautiful. Logan took Carlos' hand protectively and Kendall only wished he could do the same thing to James.

"Well, now that all of you know each other, go out into the world and have fun" Kelly says, shoving all five of them out the door.

"So…what do we do now?" Logan asks

"I guess we go home" Kendall says, anger dripping off of his words. The boys nodded and went home.

88888888888888

After arriving home, the boys showed Jasmine around and then sat down on the orange couch.

"So what is there to do?" Jasmine asks

"Usually we just go to our respective rooms and hang out" Kendall says, narrowing his eyes at James. James noticed and looked at Kendall with love in his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but Gustavo was making him.

"Maybe we could go to the pool" Carlos says.

"I like pools" Jasmine says. The boys nodded and went off to change.

~In their room~

"James I don't like this" Kendall says, taking off his long sleeve shirt and putting on a short sleeve shirt and swim trunks. James nodded.

"I don't like it either" he says.

"Really? Could've fooled me the way you were making googly eyes at her" Kendall says. James stayed quiet.

"Yeah I noticed. Don't think I'm that stupid" Kendall says, glaring at him as he went to grab a towel.

"I know you're not stupid. I would never think that" James says. He wrapped his arms around Kendall in the bathroom, but Kendall broke out of it.

"Not now, James. I'm not in the mood" Kendall says, walking out and getting his shoes. He met up with the rest of the guys and they all took Jasmine down to the pool. When they sat down, Logan and Carlos went to get in the pool, and James went to get drinks for everyone. Jasmine turned to Kendall.

"I can tell you don't like me" she says

"And everyone always said models were stupid" Kendall says sarcastically

"Why don't you like me?" she asks

"No reason. I just don't" Kendall says

"There's got to be a reason" she says

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Besides, Gustavo said James had to be the one to date you so I'm not going to interfere" he says

"James is pretty hot" she says.

"I guess" Kendall says. James returned with drinks and sat down next to Jasmine. Kendall didn't like that. Not one bit. He drank a bit and got in the pool with Carlos and Logan for awhile while James and Jasmine got to know each other. After about 45 minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. Kendall got out of the pool and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Logan asks

"I don't feel good. I'm going to go lay down" Kendall says. Logan nodded and Kendall went inside. After he went inside, he looked out the door to see if James had looked after him. James didn't even notice. Kendall bit his lip and went up to the apartment. When he got there, he was greeted by his mom. He paid her no heed as he went to his room and broke down.

88888888888888

**A/N: **DON'T KILL ME! I had to do it…the story was getting boring in my mind. Jasmine is just an OC of mine.

~Xeda


	7. Chapter 7 Your Guardian Angel

**Big Time Love**

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N: **Hopefully I don't die

88888888888888

When the other three boys came back to the apartment, they looked around for Kendall. Jasmine had gone home. That was probably best for this situation anyway. Logan asked Mama Knight where Kendall went and she pointed to his and James' room. All three boys walked in and found Kendall curled up on his bed. James went over and sat down next to him.

"Babe? You okay?" he asks

"Oh don't you 'babe' me now!" Kendall says angrily, scooting away from him. James raised an eyebrow and Carlos and Logan hung by the doorway.

"Did I do something?" James asks, looking over at Logan and Carlos. Logan face-palmed and Kendall sat up, giving James an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"Did you DO anything?…DID YOU DO ANYTHING! Hell yes you DID something, James" Kendall says, glaring at him.

"Well…would you mind telling me what I did?" James asks, worried.

"James…I was watching you talk to Jasmine while I was in the pool. Now normally, you would've been all over the pool before I even got in. You would've normally been all over me in the pool. No. Not today. Every time I looked over your eyes were locked with hers. When I got up and left the pool all together I looked out the door and you didn't even NOTICE. That's what the fuck you did" Kendall says, getting up angrily and shoving past Carlos and Logan. James tried to follow but Logan held him back.

"I think he just needs some time" Logan says, looking up at James, who was tearing up.

"Does it really bother him that much?" James asks sadly and dejectedly.

"Well…to be honest…it DID look like you were pretty attracted to her" Carlos says, giving James a sad smile. James ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you gay or Bi?" Logan asks

"Bi" James says, Logan nodded.

"He's hurting because he loves you so much and he doesn't want to risk losing you to some skinny bitch model when you're pregnant with his child. Ever since she came into the picture he's hated her. Didn't you see the way he was glaring at her this morning?" Logan asks.

"I noticed…I didn't think anything of it, though" James says quietly, looking down. Logan rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kendall, Carlos you stay here and comfort James" Logan says. Carlos nodded and kissed him before Kendall walked out.

88888888888888

When he ran out, Kendall ran into Katie. She'd asked what's wrong and he'd just gone to the sofa and held a pillow to his chest. Katie had come over and wrapped her arms around her obviously hurting older brother. Kendall cried into Katie's embrace. Frankly, it was the cutest thing Logan had ever seen in his life. He took a mental photo of it and went over to Kendall.

"Hey buddy, you gonna be okay?" he asks. Kendall looked up at him.

"Did he make you come talk to me?" Kendall asks, wiping his eyes

"No" Logan says. Kendall nodded, sniffling.

"I think I'll be okay" he says, hurt still in his tone. Logan stroked Kendall's cheek.

"James honestly didn't understand . He didn't think he'd hurt you so badly. He's sorry" Logan says, tucking some of Kendall's hair behind his ear.

"He's not stupid. He knows what he did" Kendall says, curling up with the pillow again.

"Kendall, go talk to him. He's hurting too now and he needs his Kendy" Logan says. Kendall chuckled and wiped his eyes again.

"I guess I could go talk to him. But he's not getting off the hook" Kendall says. Logan nodded and watched as Kendall kissed Katie on the forehead and thanked her for letting him confide in her. Logan stood as well and watched as Kendall walked into his room.

88888888888888

Carlos looked over as he heard the door open. He saw Kendall come in and he smiled and stroked James' hair. James had broken down and was crying into Carlos' chest. The door shut quietly and James looked up with watery eyes.

"Kendy?" he asks quietly, his voice shaking. Kendall came over.

"Carlos, can we get a moment?" Kendall asks, looking at him

"Absolutely" Carlos says, relief in his voice. Carlos left and Kendall sat down where he was.

"You know why I'm angry. Right?" Kendall asks. James nodded.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't know it h-hurt you so bad" James says, wiping his nose and eyes. Kendall sighed and looked at him. It tore at his heart. It made him want to curl up and die.

"Well…it did. You can't go around flaunting over a girl when I am so in love with you that if you left me I'd _literally _die of a broken heart" Kendall says. James sniffled…then smiled.

"And you tell ME not to get jealous" he says. Kendall snorted and watched James.

"God Dammit…I can't stay mad at you" he says, holding his arms out. James crawled into his lap and nuzzled into his chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around him and cradled him, rocking back and forth lightly.

"shh, shh. It's alright. I still love you. I always will. You know that. You're my Jamsey-bear" Kendall says, rubbing James' back and stroking his hair. James clung to him.

"Come on, now. Whose my Jamsey-bear?" he asks, tilting James' head up. James just looked up at him. Kendall wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Come on. Whose my Jamsey-bear?" he asks again. James sniffled again.

"I am" he says quietly

"Who is?" Kendall asks

"I am" James says again, louder this time.

"Who is?" Kendall asks again

"I am" James says at regular pitch. Kendall smiled and tucked some loose hair behind James' ear. He kissed James' forehead and began singing to him.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And your place in my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

'_cause you're my, you're my, my _

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me you'll stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever. _

By the time Kendall finished, James got up onto his knees and kissed Kendall deeply. Kendall kissed back, putting all his love and forgiveness into the kiss. James slowly broke it when he needed air.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" he says softly, smiling.

"Good. I love you. With all my heart and soul. You are the MOST important person in my life" Kendall says

"I love you too" James says, kissing him again. Kendall kissed back.

"Before we get too far, we need to call Gustavo" he says. James broke it and nodded, picking up his phone. He called Gustavo.

"Gustavo? Hey it's me James." he says

"_What do you want dog?" _Gustavo asks

"I need to tell you that I have to stop dating Jasmine" he says

"_why?" _Gustavo asks

"Because I'm irrefutably in love with Kendall knight" James says

"…_are all of the members of this band gay?" _Gustavo asks

"Apparently. Does that bother you?" James asks accusingly.

"_No…but as long as none of the paparazzi know we'll be fine. I'll tell Jasmine that she's no longer needed" _Gustavo says.

"Thanks" James says, shivering as Kendall ran his hands down James' sides. James hung up the phone and attacked Kendall's mouth with his own. Kendall kissed back with just as much ferocity, laying back on the bed, James going down with him.

"Did the baby kick when you were upset?" Kendall asks

"Nope. She was quiet. She was sad too" James says, a hand on his stomach. Kendall placed his hand gently on James'.

"Well she doesn't have to worry because I love both of you" Kendall says, kissing him deeply again. James kissed back and closed his eyes. He'd been so scared. He hated it when Kendall was mad at him. He was scared that he'd lose him. He knew it was a little thing, but still. He pinned Kendall down by the wrists then entwined their fingers. Kendall squeezed his hands lovingly. James did the same and broke the kiss, laying down on top of Kendall. Kendall wrapped an arm around him, gently tracing shapes into his back. James smiled.

"That feels nice" he says, closing his eyes. Kendall smiled and kissed the top of James' head.

"We need to eat something soon. You're eating for two now" he says.

"We'll do that later. I'm too tired, warm, and comfortable to move" James says, burying his face into Kendall's chest. Kendall stayed like that until James fell asleep. He held James close and then, to no one in particular, he wrapped both arms and legs around James and said.

"Mine."

88888888888888

A/N: THERE EVERYTHING IS BETTER! Happy now? Good! This chapter has much cuteness

~Xeda


	8. Chapter 8 Paparazzi

**Big Time Love**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter 8. I know it's been quite awhile but I've just been so busy lately. Sorry everyone! Still luv you guys!

88888888888888

James woke up to the smell of Bacon wafting into his bedroom. He sat up and looked around. Kendall was nowhere in sight. He got up and went to the kitchen, where he found Kendall cooking quietly and singing. James leaned in the door frame and watched his beautiful boyfriend cook quietly. Kendall was wearing a white apron that said 'Kiss The Cook' on it, but James was having too much fun just watching him. Kendall served breakfast and looked up.

"How long have you been standing there, babe?" he asks, smiling a wide smile at him

"Long enough to know that you are ADORABLE when you sing and cook" James says, coming over and giving him a quick, chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" Kendall asks, looking up at him.

"Two things. 1) good morning kiss…2...I was following the apron's directions" James says, rubbing the back of his neck. Kendall blinked and looked down. He hadn't even realized the apron said anything. He read the apron and blushed a bit.

"Aww you're adorable" James says, pulling Kendall into a tight embrace. Kendall hugged back and stroked James's hair. That was when James felt the baby kick. He gasped softly and Kendall looked up at him.

"What? Are you okay?" he asks, concern lining the tone in his voice softly.

"She kicked!" James says excitedly, taking Kendall's hand and placing it on his stomach. Both boys waited for a moment and then she kicked again, causing Kendall's eyes to widen.

"Oh my God…that's ours…" he says softly. James smiled and kissed his forehead before going to pick up a plate of food.

"Come eat with me" he says, sitting down at the table. Kendall nodded and grabbed the other plate, sitting down next to James and eating quietly. Mrs. Knight walked out around 10 minutes later and saw Kendall and James cuddling on the sofa. She mentally 'awed' and came over to them, kissing the top of both of their heads. They both looked up.

"Hey mama Knight" James says happily, smiling up at her.

"Morning James, Kendall" she says, ruffling both their hair. James silently gasped and Kendall sat up.

"Mom! We felt the baby kick today!" he says happily. Mrs. Knight, who had been heading the opposite direction, made a complete 180 and came back over to them.

"Really? My grandchild kicked?" she asks, tears welling up. She'd always wanted to be a grandma, sure this was a little sooner than expected, but she was still happy. Kendall nodded and held James close.

"Mom…I'm…so happy. I have the love of my life…he loves me and I love him…we're happy together…and I have a child on the way. Could life get any better?" he asks, in some sort of enchanting daze. He was on cloud 9 right now. James gave a small smile.

"That's so great, congratulations, James. How far along are you now?" she asks, looking down at James.

"Uh…about 9 weeks* James says, blushing deeply. Mrs. Knight smiled.

"Why do you have to be so adorable, James Diamond?" Kendall asks, kissing all over his face. James giggled, not helping his case, and took both of Kendall's hands in his.

"our anniversary is coming up, what do you want to do to celebrate?" James asks, entwining his fingers with Kendall's.

"I have a little something in mind" he says, kissing James's forehead, "But it's a secret." James frowned.

"Come on, Kenny. Tell me!" James says, kissing Kendall's hand. "Tell me, please" he says. Kendall shook his head, "No…I'll see you later. I have to go set up" Kendall says, kissing him before walking out. James watched him go and then turned to Mrs. Knight.

"Mrs. Knight…I love him…how did you raise someone as fantastic as him?" he asks, lovestruck.

"I don't know. His dad had a large part in it, but you had a large part to do with it too. He wouldn't be the same person without you, James" she says, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back and went to his room, thinking about what Kendall was setting up.

88888888888888

Kendall had just finished setting up and smiled. "It's perfect" he says, going back to the palm woods and up to his room. When he went back inside, Logan and Carlos were deep into video-gaming and James was nowhere to be seen. Kendall walked into his room and found James curled up on his bed, sleeping soundly. The sight truly warmed Kendall's heart. He almost didn't want to wake him up. He went to James's side and stroked his cheek softly

"wake up, James" he says softly, causing James to whine and turn on his side. Kendall chuckled and kissed his forehead, causing him to wake up this time.

"Hey babe" he says sleepily, stretching and sitting up.

"Our surprise is ready" Kendall says, taking James's hand and helping him up. James smiled, excited, and followed Kendall. Kendall lead him outside to a nearby beach. There, he had set up a small table with candles, entrees, and tea on it. The table was surrounded by rose petals. James gasped in sheer awe, looking at Kendall with nothing but absolute love in his eyes. He went over to Kendall and kissed him passionately. Kendall smiled and kissed back, wrapping his arms around James's neck. James purred and broke it.

"God all the food looks so great! Let's eat!" James says happily, going to the table. Kendall went over and pulled James's chair out for him. James smiled, blushed, and sat down. Kendall went to his side of the table and sat down as well, waiting for James to start to begin eating. Both boys ate quietly, holding hands quietly. When they finished, they took a long walk on the beach, hand in hand, just enjoying the beauty of the night and enjoying each others company. After admiring the stars and the moon for a long while, Kendall lead James back to the Palm Woods. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by flashing cameras and paparazzi. They held up their hands to cover their faces and tried to get away. They ignored all the questions of "Since when are you gay?" and "Why are you with your band mate? Won't that get awkward?" and Kendall's personal favorite "Why James? I mean I could picture you with someone like Logan."

They made it back into the Palm Woods lobby, panting hard. Kendall stood upright, "you alright love?" he asks James, looking over at him. James nodded.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm good" he says, regaining his breath.

Kendall held James's hand again as they got in the elevator to go up to their room. Both were silent in the elevator, but both were thinking the same thing.

'_What now? Who told them where we were? What's going to happen now?' _

88888888888888

**A/N: **Well, here we are. So…what do you guys think of this chapter. I'm not sure. I need another conflict! Ideas? Anyone? Please? Pretty please?

~Xeda


End file.
